Общий обзор сексуальной революции
По просьбе нескольких женщин, решил создать список книг, фильмов и др. которые так или иначе освещают полиаморию - развитие сексуальной революции, на протяжении истории человеческого общества. I. Доисторическое общество Так как люди вышли из обезьян, то следует начинать наше путешествие именно с сексуальной жизни обезьян. Интересным источником о жизни обезьян является "Моя жизнь среди диких шимпанзе" Джейн Гудолл (Jane Goodall). Женщина провела определенное время наблюдая жизнь шимпанзе в Африке, и в частности описывает их сексуальные и родительские привычки. По английски, её заметки можно прочесть тут:http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/…/jane-gooda…/goodall-text На переходном этапе от животного состояния к человеческому, человек занимался сексом с животными. Среди греческих мифов, есть множество персонажей, которые полу-люди, полу-животные. В древней Индии, сохранилось множество изображений и скульптур, показывающих секс между людьми и животными, например см. тут: http://www.kamat.com/kalranga/erotica/bestiality.htm Американец Л.Г. Морган прожил среди диких индейцев Америки более 20 лет. На основании этого, он написал книгу "Древнее общество". В этом обществе, существовала "кровная семья", где все братья и сестры являлись мужьями и женами по отношению друг к другу. Переход к моногамной семье был сделан через множество переходных форм, среди которых мы находим "Punaluan family " & "Syndyasmian family". Последнее означает парование мужчины и женщины, но без эксклюзивного проживания, т.е. то, что мы сегодня называем "open relationship", открытыми отношениями, полиаморией. Основанием для перехода от группового брака к моногамии является переход от коммунальной собственности к частной. Книгу Моргана на русском языке можно скачать тут: http://history-library.com/…/files/drevneeobshestvo1935.djvu Книга Ф. Энгельса "Происхождение семьи, частной собственности и государства " основывается на исследованиях Моргана, однако добавляет к ним: 1) данные о германских племенах, как они описаны древними римлянами, 2) связывает сексуальную организацию общества с формами собственности. Суть в том, что сексуальные отношения существуют не сами по себе, а в контексте развития материальной культуры. Общее пользование землей дает "кровную семью", а частная собственность - моногамию. Сегодня это значит, что информационная революция коррозирует моногамию и приводит обратно к множеству сексуальных связей. Читать книгу Энгельса можно тут: http://www.magister.msk.ru/…/bab…/deutsche/marx/engls01r.htm Вопрос о сексуальной революции тесно связан с вопросом о характере власти в обществе. В обществе до появления государства мы имеем дело с матриархатом. Свидетельства этого мы находим во множестве статуй женщин-богинь, как на территории современной Украины, так и в Западной Европе. Эти статуэтки называются "палеолитические Венеры". Информацию о них см. тут:https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BE%D… Как особый пример организации половых отношений в древнем обществе, мы встречаем Амазонок. Они брали мужчин в свое общество главным образом для целей воспроизводства. Изображения амазонок в древнегреческой культуре можно просмотреть тут:http://greekroman.ru/gallery/amazons01.htm Родиной амазонок историк Геродот считал Сарматию. "Сарматия" - это современная юго-восточная Украина и Россия. О курганах амазонок в Сарматии есть множество информации, например тут:https://vk.com/topic-11288890_21416639 II. Рабовладельческое общество В обществе, которое находится на стадии перехода от общинной собственности к частной, все еще сохранялись остатки открытости в отношении секса. Свидетельство этому - скульптуры из музея Ларко в Перу. См. тут: http://www.go2peru.com/…/photo_museo_larco_erotic_gallery.h… Из этого следует, что с переходом общества из частнособственнического к коммунистическому, стыд в отношении голого тела, или даже сексуального акта, снимается. Общество "Долой стыд", существовавшее в СССР в 1920-х - пример этого. Статью в Википедии об этом можно прочесть тут:https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B9_%… Так как "полиамория" означает "множество любви", то естественно должен встать вопрос "что такое любовь?" Интересным произведением на эту тему является диалог Платона "Пир". Прослушать этот диалог можно тут: http://asbook.net/abooks/zarlit/7664-pir-platon.html Наши заметки на "Пир" Платона тут: http://system-of-knowledge.wikia.com/…/Notes_on_%22Symposiu… В рабовладельческом обществе, т.е. первом классовом обществе основанном на экономических, а не половых классах, полиамория существовала главным образом в виде проституции. Интересным памятником тут являются фрески в банях Помпей. См. тут:https://en.wikipedia.org/…/Erotic_art_in_Pompeii_and_Hercul… II-IV века нашей эры – секта христиан под названием «Адамиты» - призывали к возврату невинности Адама, и посему ходили голыми. Больше тут: https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%90%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%D… VI век, «маздакизм» - форма религии и философии в Иране и окружающих регионах. В основе лежит постулат об общности имущества (коммунизм). Отвергая частную собственность, также отвергали брак, и поэтому выступали за свободную любовь. Таким образом, впервые наблюдается связка «собственность на вещи» и «собственность на людей», вернее, отрицание и первого и второго вместе. Подробнее о маздакизме см. Википедию:https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%B0%D… Отдельно от Запада стоит культура Древнего Востока. В Древнем Китае, появился Даоизм. Для увеличение радости и продолжительности жизни, Даоизм рекомендует различные сексуальные практики. Больше об этом можно прочесть тут:https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%94%D0%B0%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81%D… В Индии между VI в. до н.э. и II в. н.э. появилась "Кама-Сутра", искусство любви. Это не является "секс-гидом", порнографией, а памятником общей культуры Индии. Прочесть книгу на русском можно тут: http://librebook.ru/kama_sutra Прослушать на английском тут: https://librivox.org/the-kama-sutra-by-mallanaga-vatsyayana/ Около V в. н.э. в Индии возникла форма медитации под названием «Тантра». Тантра - это часть культуры шаманства, ранняя стадия политеизма. Одной из форм этой медитации является сексуальный акт. Смысл этого акта в том, чтобы лучше почувствовать другого и отдалиться от собственного эгоизма. Некоторые ученые считают, что скульптуры из храма в Кхаджурахо иллюстрируют именно тантрические практики. Заметим, что тут показаны открытые немоногамные отношения. О храме читаем тут: https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%9A%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B6%D… III. Феодальные отношения В XI-XIII вв. существовали трубадуры. Это были поэты романтической любви между рыцарем и «Прекрасной дамой». Содержание их поэзии поясняет детали той любви. Оказывается, рыцарь не долго страдал любовью к одной женщине. Например: Печалью стала песня перевита: О том томлюсь и на того сердита, Пред кем в любви душа была раскрыта; Невежество мне больше не защита, Ни красота, ни духа глубина, Я предана, обманута, забыта, Впрямь, видно, стала другу не нужна. Я утешаюсь тем, что проявила К вам, друг, довольно нежности и пыла Как Сегуин Валенсию любила; Но хоть моя и побеждала сила, Столь, друг мой, ваша высока цена, Что вам в конце концов и я постыла, Теперь с другими ваша речь нежна… Прослушать эту песню в оригинале можно тут:https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipe…/commons/…/A_Chantar.ogg Больше информации о трубадурах и их поэзии тут:https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%A2%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B0%D… "Прекрасные дамы" в рыцарском обществе также не страдали моногамией. Рыцарь, отправляясь в поход, одевал на свою даму "пояс целомудрия". Ну а "прекрасная дама" умела снять этот пояс при нужном случае. Больше информации тут:http://maxpark.com/community/25/content/2804027 Статус женщин в феодальном обществе постепенно отходит от статуса домашних рабынь, какими они были в рабовладельческом обществе. Хильдегард фон Бинген (1098 – 17 сентября 1179) была женщиной многих знаний. Наиболее яркими остаются её музыкальные произведения. В этих мелодиях мы улавливаем идеал средних веков. Музыку Хильдегарды с краткой биографической справкой (на англ.) можно прослушать тут:https://www.youtube.com/watch… В XIV в. появился "Декамерон" Бокаччо (1313-1375 гг.) В Европе царит «черная чума». В это время, богатые молодые парни и девушки удаляются в деревню, чтобы переждать лихое время. Там, они забавляются тем, что рассказывают друг другу различные рассказы из жизни, в том числе эротические. Например: садовник в женском монастыре притворяется "глухим и немым", и в силу этого удовлетворяет множество монашек. "Декамерон" лучше всего смотреть как фильм П.П. Пазоллини, 1970 г., см. трейлер тут:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWKyE01zk9I Один из первых "коммунаров" в средние века, т.е. человек который выступал за общность имущества и практиковал множество любовных отношений был Джон Лейденский (1509-1536). Он был лидером Мюнстерской коммуны и стоял во главе анабаптистов, революционной христианской секты. Его, как положено, казнили "богобоязненные" защитники закона, и клетки в которых держали его и его товарищей до сих пор вывешены в городе Мюнстере. О Джоне Лейденском Эдуард Лимонов опубликовал хороший рассказ, читай тут: http://vk.com/topic-23110326_24390679 IV. Индустриальное общество: капитализм и переходное общество (типа СССР) Одна из первых писательниц в защиту женщин была Anne Bradstreet (1612-1672). Будучи дочерью одного из колониальных губернаторов в Северной Америке, и женой другого, она пишет: I am obnoxious to each carping tongue Who says my hand a needle better fits, A poet's pen all scorn I should thus wrong, For such despite they cast on female wits: If what I do prove well, it won't advance, They'll say it's stolen or else it was by chance Суть в том, что все считают меня дебильной, потому что я женщина. А если что напишу хорошо, то скажут что это было случайно, или что я украла у другого поэта. Больше информации тут:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anne_Bradstreet Касанова (1725-1798) – человек, который с детства получил сексуальный опыт, и затем в силу обстоятельств и собственных достоинств сумел этот опыт развивать. Например, он подружился с двумя сестрами, а затем сумел заняться сексом с обеими одновременно. Рекомендую прослушать его собственные мемуары, чем смотреть многочисленные фильмы о нем: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIJczzCfIfA Маркиз де Сад (1740-1814) – неоднозначная фигура. В его творчестве есть светлые и темные стороны. Светлые стороны – это понимание того, что подлинные отношения человеческого общества проявляются в его сексуальных отношениях. Темные стороны – это смакование, и даже воспевание, порока. Наиболее удачным фильмом иллюстрирующим де Сада я считаю «Жустина де Сада». Речь идет о том, как две сестры были выгнаны из монастыря, и решили пробиваться по жизни самостоятельно. Одна пошла в публичный дом, и после нескольких убийств своих соперниц, стала любовницей министра. Вторая пошла по честному пути, но уже в самом начале была обкрадена священником, затем передана полиции как воровка, затем заклеймена как убийца, и т.д. В конце, её спасает сестра, и честная девушка решает идти по аморальному пути, ибо таково все общество. Можно просмотреть тут: http://filmix.net/play/46060 Прочесть на русском можно тут: http://loveread.ws/view_global.php?id=1185 Заслуживает внимание Жорж Санд, 1804-1876, одна из первых женщин которая начала, очень достойно, борьбу за равноправие женщин с мужчинами. Она сдалала это достойно ибо боролась прежде всего в сфере знания, через свою литературное творчество, и через свою жизнь. Начать читать о ней можно тут . Также следует обратить внимание на работу Чернышевского "Жизнь Жорж Санд ", а также её аудиокниги . В 1872 г. первая женщина, которая боролась за пост президента США была Виктория Вудхалл (Victoria Woodhull). Выход из домашнего рабства, где женщина несет на себе пьяного мужа и маленьких детей она видит в свободной любви. Больше читать тут:https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%92%D1%83%D0%B4%D1%85%D1%83%D… В общине «Онеида » (1848-1881), в штате Нью-Йорк, мы видим отрицание моногамного брака, а вместо этого - "сложный брак" (complex marriage), т.е. все взрослые люди, живущие в одной общине, являются женами и мужьями друг для друга. Руководителем общины был религиозный социалист Джон Нойез (J.H. Noyes). Таким образом, первые ростки полиамории тесно связаны с общественной системой отрицающей частную собственность. Информацию об Онеиде можно начать смотреть тут: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oneida_Community Особенно заслуживает внимание "Эссе о научном воспроизводстве " Дж. Нойеза, см. http://library.syr.edu/…/co…/e/EssayOnScientificPropagation/ Подготовка к социалистической революции в России длилась долгое время. Марксизм в России возник в ходе полемики с народниками. Одним из идеологов народнического движения является Г. Чернышевский (1828-1889). Его наиболее известное произведение, "Что делать?" (1862 г.) посвящено дилемме которая стоит перед молодой женщиной, дилемме о выборе пути в жизни. От ненавистного брака её спасает один молодой человек, который позже становится её первым мужем. Когда выясняется, что Вера Павловна (так зовут нашу героиню) любит другого, друга её мужа, муж решает тихо уйти, якобы совершив самоубийство. Он дарит бывшей жене свободу. Скачать текст книги "Что делать?" можно тут:http://www.lib.ru/LITRA/CHERNYSHEWSKIJ/chto_delat.txt Наиболее воинственной группой народников была подпольная организация "Земля и воля". Они взорвали царя Александра II в 1881 г. Среди некоторых членов этой организации, практиковалась свободная любовь. Например, Геся Гельфман, осужденная на смертную казнь вместе с другими народовольцами, была женой сразу нескольких членов организации. Информацию о режиме внутри "Народной воли" следует искать на сайте, симпатизирующим народовольцам: http://narovol.narod.ru/ Конец XIX - начало XX веков - движение суффражисток, т.е. за права женщин участвовать в политической жизни страны, например через выборы. Начать читать можно тут . В связи с началом социалистической революции в России в 1917 г., пальма первенство в сфере сексуальной революции временно перешла в Советскую Россию. Об отношении к любовным отношениям основателя советского государства, В.И. Ленина, мы узнаем из статьи Дэн Хилли "Большевистская медицина и российская сексуальная революция". Он пишет: "большинство что мы знаем о его (Ленина) позиции выходит из его переписки с Инессой Арманд в 1915 г. и 1920 г. интервью с немецкой коммунисткой Кларой Цеткин. Помогая Арманд сочинить памфлет, Ленин обозначил свои позиции в отношении "свободной любви". Во-первых, должен быть трансформирован материальный базис любовных отношений; пролетарская любовь должна быть освобождена от соображений материального характера, прежде всего. Только затем вся структура религиозных, социальных, легальных и полицейских правил может быть изменена". Сам Ленин высказывался так: «формы брака и общения полов в буржуазном смысле не дают удовлетворения», «в области брака близится революция, созвучная пролетарской», "коммунизм должен нести с собой не аскетизм, а жизнерадостность и бодрость, вызванную также и полнотой любовной жизни". Таким образом, требование Ленина №1: освободить сексуальную, любовную жизнь от соображений материального характера. Тогда становится возможным изменение правил любовной жизни. Во время гражданской войны в советской России, появилось мнение, что женщин можно "обобщать" также, как и другие средства производства, как то земли, заводы, и т.д. Многочисленные декреты об этом из различных советский губерний свидетельство тому. Больше можно прочесть в статье "Советская сексуальная революция":http://www.sensusnovus.ru/analytics/2013/03/02/15839.html http://masterok.livejournal.com/1821268.html?page=1 Александра Коллонтай принадлежала к партии большевиков еще до Октябрьской революции. Она известна своей теорией "стакана воды": удовлетворение сексуальных потребностей может быть таким же простым, как выпить стакан воды. Дэн Хили пишет: "Главное отличие от позиции Ленина было время для сексуальной революции. Коллонтай доказывала, что секс и любовь уже трансформируются в настоящем тем, что она называла позитивными революционными процессами. Экспериментирование в любовных договоренностях уже происходит, как часть революции, и не должно откладываться на следующую стадию развития социализма". Итак, у Коллонтай мы видим призыв экспериментировать в любовных договоренностях. Коллонтай написала множество произведений, посвященных переживаниям женщин в ходе любовных отношений. Среди них можно назвать "Большая любовь", 1927 г., которую можно скачать тут:http://az.lib.ru/k/kollontaj_a_m/ Особо стоит отношение Коллонтай к проституции: «Пока мы будем иметь нетрудовое женское население, существующее на средства мужа или отца, до тех пор будет существовать купля и продажа женских ласк». Ведь верно?! См. фильм "Тов. Коллонтай и её любовники" биографический фильм об Александре Коллонтай, осуждающий её, но все равно можно кое-что узнать. См. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dmaqYNqaBc В 1920-е, Аарон Залкинд уловил тенденцию к стиранию разницы между полами, выступал против "женственности" и "мужественности". Наиболее известная его работа, это "12 половых заповедей пролетариата", можно прочесть тут:http://www.gumer.info/bibliotek_Buks/…/Article/_12SexZap.php Фильм "Третья Мещанская", 1927 г. В фильме показано, как муж с женой живут вместе, в подвале. К ним приезжает друг мужа. Муж обращается с женой не очень хорошо. Когда муж уезжает в командировку, его жена начинает сексуальные отношения с другом. Приезжает муж домой и друг рассказывает ему прямо, в чем дело. Муж поначалу уходит из дома, спит на работе, но потом возвращается и спит на диване, где раньше ночевал друг. Но затем опять его жена к нему «растаяла», и он с нею спит, и друг спит на диване. В конце она становится беременной, однако неизвестно от кого? Смотреть тут:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrG3FA2lmiI&hl=ru В 1930-е годы немецкий коммунист Вильгельм Райх публикует "Сексуальная революция ", где рассматривает опыт женщин и мужчин как в капиталистическом обществе, так и в Советской России. Опыт молодежных коммун в СССР для нас более интересен. Из книги следует, что сексуальные отношения в СССР остались на уровне парных, и не смогли подняться до групповых. Прочесть книгу можно тут: http://qame.ru/…/%d0%92%d0%b8%d0%bb%d1%8c%d0%b3%d0%b5%d0%bb… Лев Давидович Троцкий в книге "Что такое СССР, и куда он идет?", 1936 г. пишет, что Русская революция была призвана уничтожить "семейный очаг", т.е. учреждение, в котором женщина из трудящихся классов отбывает домашние, неоплачиваемые работы. Для этого должны были быть созданы образцовые общественные сады, общественные прачечные, общественные кухни, и т.д. Однако, реальность показала что, в общественных прачечных "больше расхищают и портят белье, чем стирают его". Установление сталинистского режима означало реабилитацию "семейного очага". Прочесть книгу можно тут:http://web.mit.edu/fjk/www/Trotsky/Predannaia/ 1960-е годы прошли под знаком "хиппи" в западных странах. Практиковались свободные половые отношения. Как пример, можно привести слова из песни "Cecilia " by Simon and Garfunkel: Making love in the afternoon with Cecilia Up in my bedroom, I got up to wash my face When I come back to bed, Someone's taken my place. Celia, you're breaking my heart, You're shaking my confidence daily. Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees, I'm begging you please to come home. Jubilation, She loves me again, I fall on the floor and I laughing. Слушать тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5_QV97eYqM В СССР, Генрих Альтшуллер (1926-1998) принялся за составление «Регистра научно-фантастических идей», т.е. классификацию идей для будущего. Среди них мы находим тему «Любовь, семья, деторождение». Основные мотивы которые здесь присутствуют: окончание «парного» брака, начало группового брака, как, например, когда двое мужчин любят одну женщину (А.Якубовский "Счастье", 1976). Роберт Хайнлайн открыто поднимал вопросы неудовлетворительности современной половой жизни, и как одну из альтернатив предлагал групповой брак (роман "Луна — суровая хозяйка", «The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress», 1966). Просмотреть регистр можно тут: http://www.altshuller.ru/rtv/sf-register-3-7.asp В 1971 г. Peggy Seeger выходит с песней "Gonna be an enginee r". Песня показывает, как воспитывают девочек быть послушными женами и машинистками в мужском обществе. А она сопротивляется этому! Слушать тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IGVxBb5uYk В 1973 г. был начат эксперимент Los Horcones , Walden Two Community. Это современная "коммунитарная семья" в Мексике, которая являет собой компромисс между семьей и коммуной. Хотя моногамные отношения остаются, члены общины относятся ко всем детям как к своим. Сайт коммуны тут: http://www.loshorcones.org/ В середине 1970-х появляется прогрессивная шведская группа "Абба", с песнями высказывающими сексуальные и общественные пожелания женщин. Среди них: "Gimmi Gimmi Gimmi a man after midnight " (дай, дай мне мужчину после полночи), "Head over heels " (голова на плечах), и др. Например, слушаем тут:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEjLoHdbVeE В 1987 г. основывается шведская группа "Army of Lovers", которая в 1990-е годы выходит с песней "Sexual revolution" . Краткий перевод песни: зачем ограничиваться парой, когда есть весь мир? Слушать тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INnsdMgoVvg В СССР во время "перестройки" (1985-1990) тема сексуальной революции звучала как один из лейтмотивов общества. Консервативные слои советского общества заявляли, что "в СССР секса нет". Возможно они были правы, по отношению к себе. Однако, в то же время начали появляться фильмы, как-то "Маленькая Вера", которые откровенно показали секс, и то что женщина наслаждается этим. Трейлер к фильму "Маленькая Вера" можно см. тут:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95gLCuPq31I В 1990-х годах, после развала СССР, появляются такие группы как "Ленинград". Эта группа знаменует раскрепощение сексуальных чувств, возвращение сексуальной революции в бывший СССР, после долгих лет под каменной плитой сталинизма. Например, песня "Ебубаб",https://www.youtube.com/watch… В 1999 г. Стэнли Кубрик посвящает свой последний фильм проблеме секса: "Eyes Wide Shut", "Широко закрытые глаза". Поднимается вопрос о том, что высшие круги занимаются публично сексом, но скрывают это. Трейлер см. тут:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEfyfcEdW4Y В 2000-м г. выходит фильм «Вместе » (Together). Он повествует об шведской коммуне в 1970-е годы. Люди стремятся иметь «открытые» сексуальные отношения, т.е. допускается секс с другим партнером, кроме постоянного. Кроме того, они стремятся жить не отдельной семьей, а вместе. Трейлер см. тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tD7Wv1q-S18 Фильм “The Dreamers” (Мечтатели) Бернардо Бертолуччи, 2003 г., показывает нам отношения трех молодых людей, студентов в Париже на фоне революционных волнений 1968 г. Суть в том, что двое из них – французская девушка и французский парень – брат и сестра. Между ними – доверительные, почти сексуальные отношения. Приходит – вернее приглашается в дом – третий парень – Мэтью, и это приводит к сексуальным отношениям между ним и девушкой. Все втроем прекрасно живут вместе, пока: 1) не приезжают родители, что наводит стыд на молодых людей; 2) они вовлекаются в студенческие протесты на улицах. Трейлер тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHaoi6CPDg8 В 2006 г. Паскаль Брюкнер выходит с книгой «Любовь к ближнему». Это книга о бунте «успешного» молодого человека во Франции, который бунтует против проторенной дорожки, и становится мужчиной-проституткой, получая поначалу наслаждение от этого. Затем, он влюбляется в девушку, которая видит свое призвание в коммунистическом сексе, т.е. удовлетворении всех желающих, и они оба занимаются этим, пока «друзья» нашего героя не решают «помочь» ему стать «на путь истинный». Читать или скачать можно тут: http://bookz.ru/authors/paskal_--brukner/lubov_-k_183.html В 2007 г. появляется фильм "Young People Fucking " ("Молодежь трахается"), который пытается анализировать различные стадии сексуального свидания у различных пар. В частности, допускается вариант когда мужчина приглашает любовника для своей подруги. Трейлер тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqS5Xv6uvTY Российский фильм «Мой муж гений», 2008 г., о любовных отношениях советского физика Льва Ландау. Википедия пишет об этом фильме: «семью он называл «кооперативчик» и «тайным изменам предпочитал повседневные, совершенно открытые любовные романы». См. тут: https://my-hit.org/film/3405/ В начале XXI века раздевание женщин в публичном месте становится популярной формой протеста. Так, например, коммунистки из Ирана разделись в Стокгольме в 2013 г., протестую против исламского режима в Иране. Видео см. тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdhBD-TBYqU В 2013 г. вышел фильм "Нимфоманка" Ларс фон Триера, в котором показана женщина, которая любила заниматься сексом с различными мужчинами, не останавливаясь на одном, и из-за этого она не смогла ужиться в комфортабельном но узком голландском обществе. Трейлер см. тут . "Фактический брак", или "гражданский брак" - современная переходная форма отношений. "Количество людей проживающих в фактическом браке растёт по всему миру... ещё в 1960 году примерно 5% детей в США рождалось у незамужних женщин, но уже в 1980 году эта цифра достигла 18%, а в 2009 году 41%. Большинство детей родилось вне брака в Исландии (64,3%), Эстонии (59,7% ), Словении (56,8%), Болгарии (56%), Норвегии (55%), Швеции (54,2%) и Франции (55%). Другими европейскими странами с высоким уровнем внебрачной рождаемости являются Бельгия (49 %), Дания (48,6%), Великобритания (46,9%), Латвия (43,7%), Нидерланды (43,3%), Венгрия (42,2%), Чехия (41,8%), Финляндия (40,8%), Австрия (40,4%), Словакия (34%), Германия (33,5%). Чуть ниже доля внебрачных рождений в Греции (8,1%) и на Кипре (15,2%).5 В России почти каждый третий ребенок (30%) в 2010 году родился вне брака". Больше читать тут: https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%80%D… Еще одной переходной формой отношений в современном обществе стал "гостевой брак". Это когда муж или жена гостят друг у друга, не поселяясь однако постоянно. Об этой форме взаимоотношений можно прочесть тут: https://ru.wikipedia.org/…/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D… В современном обществе, широко распространены нудистские пляжи, где каждый может прийти и "понудиться", т.е. позагорать голым. Таким образом, делается шаг к преодолению чувства стыда, как то было начато в Советской России в 1920-х. Нудистский пляж в Киеве расположен на Трухановом Острове, карту см. тут: http://kiev.glo.ua/…/Nudistskij-plyazh-…/menu_karta_proezda/ В современном обществе распространены сайты, в которых обсуждаются нетрадиционные сексуальные отношения, например сайт "Sex-wife ". Секс-вайф - это жена одного мужчины, которая открыто является любовницей других мужчин, причем её мужу это приносит удовольствие. См. тут: https://www.mysw.info/ Некоторые выводы: 1) Сексуальная и социальная революция тесно взаимосвязаны. Например: община Онеида в Нью-Йорке в 19 веке практиковала "сложный брак" и придерживалась взглядов "религиозного социализма". Поэтому, говорить о сексуальной революции и не говорить о социальной, или наоборот - это или лицемерие ("ты озабочен"), или глупость. 2) То общество идет впереди в сексуальной сфере, которое ведет весь мир в плане социальной революции. Так, мы видели, что после 1917 г. пальма первенства сексуальной революции перешла к Советской России. Однако, после наступления сталинизма в СССР, она вернулась опять в Западную Европу и США. 3) Подлинные отношения человеческого общества проявляются в его сексуальных отношениях. Если сексуальные отношения не свободны и лицемерны, значит и общество не свободно и лицемерно. 4) В современности происходит распад частной собственности, а значит традиционного брака и семьи. 5) Появляются переходные, промежуточные формы сексуальных отношений. Это "фактический", гражданский брак, "гостевой брак", "свободная любовь", "открытые отношения", однополые пары, и полиамория. В обществе идет постоянная, упорная борьба о "правильных" формах сексуальных отношений, свидетельством чему являются ежегодные марши ЛБГТ в разных странах мира, и нападки на них со стороны правых радикалов. Category:Сексуальная революция